Heparin is an anionic compound involved in a variety of biological processes including blood coagulation. Heparin derivatives used in current clinical anticoagulation therapy include unfractionated heparin (UFH), low molecular weight heparin (LMWH), ultra low molecular weight heparin (ULMWH) and the synthetic pentasccharide derivatives fondaparunix and idraparinux.
Heparinoids can be naturally occurring and synthetic highly-sulfated polysaccharides of similar structure to heparin. Heparinoid preparations have been used for a wide range of applications including as anticoagulant and anti-inflammatories and they have been claimed to have hypolipidemic properties.
Heparin neutralization, which can be desired when a subject is given too much heparin, can be achieved, for example, via protamine or through filtration of the blood through an extracorporeal device.